


Beyond The Pale Horizon

by InvisibleRaven



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleRaven/pseuds/InvisibleRaven
Summary: Chris is a merman obsessed with the human world who saves the handsome Prince Darren. CC Little Mermaid AU!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [froggydarren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/gifts).



> So after they did Little Mermaid at the Hollywood Bowl, I HAD to write Darren as Prince Eric. Like had to. 
> 
> And I HAD to finish it for today as a present for my dearest friend Jen's birthday. Love you sweetie! 
> 
> This is a mix of the Disney movie, the Broadway show and me just throwing stuff against the wall to see what stuck. I hope you enjoy!

Legend says that deep beneath the waves, in the inky blackness of the ocean’s depths there lies a hidden kingdom inhabited by merpeople. No one knows how they came to be, though they will always claim to have been there long before the kingdoms of man. In the past, they had worked together with men to trade both goods and knowledge. But greed and carelessness caused the merpeople to retreat once more to avoid hunting and the portions of the waters that had been poisoned. Soon they became nothing more than tall tales whispered by sailors, and figures on the head of ships. But little did the kingdoms of men know that the merpeople continued to thrive in the depths of the ocean, vowing to keep themselves secret in order to keep themselves safe. 

The prince of the merpeople kingdom was an inquisitive young merman named Chris, who had always been enthralled by the kingdoms of men. Every shipwreck he went to explore, creating a treasure trove of human artifacts over the years. His parents tried to discourage him, lecturing him about the dangers of humans. How they used to hunt merpeople for sport, how their poisons had infected many of the merpeople with diseases, killing many fish and spoiling whole species of plants. Yet Chris was stubborn, always of the belief that since his kind was now a myth, he was safe. The poisons had stopped, the hunting was outlawed and he hadn’t gone to the surface...yet.

“Nor will you, as it is expressly forbidden.” King Timothy stated. At Chris’ eye roll his father sighed, swiping a palm over his face. “I just want to keep you safe. If you were spotted…” 

Chris laid a hand over his father’s, giving it a firm squeeze. “You forget I am the kingdom’s hide and seek champion, it’s impossible to find me if I don’t want to be seen.” The king sighed but pressed a kiss to his son’s forehead before urging him off to his studies. 

Far above the waves and heading to the spot above the underwater kingdom, a boat drifted. A raucous party was ongoing, the crew celebrating their guest of honor’s 21’st birthday. That of their prince, Darren who smiled and laughed as his men toasted his good health. The ale had been broken out, music had started and a merry dance was occurring. A man approached Darren, slinging an arm around his shoulder, startling the young prince. “Having a good time little brother?”

Darren glanced at Charles, his older brother with a huge smile, taking another swig of his ale before answering. “Of course I am!”

“I hope you know our mother is going to chew your ear off for not coming back with Princess Amelia on your arm.” Charles said, shaking his head at the proffered drink.

Darren just groaned, running his fingers through his unruly curls. “She...just wasn’t the right one for me Charles. There wasn’t a spark, that feeling that hits you when you meet the one. Like the one you felt with Lucy.” Charles smiled at the mention of his own wife, and understanding what his brother meant. He had resisted settling just so their kingdom could have an heir. He waited and found just the right girl. 

“What about that prince Walker?” Charles asked, noting Darren had a small blush on his features. “I noted you two disappearing before the end of the ball last time we visited his lands.” 

“He was a wonderful kisser, but he confessed he had his eye on a lad within the kingdom. I could never stand in the way of true love once I found out.” Darren admitted. He wished his heart would make up it’s mind about who would be the right fit for him. Yet no prince or princess ever seemed right. 

An unnatural calm came over the waters, the ship almost speeding, as if the winds were urging them on from their leisurely pace. The men jolted at the change, then again when they went back to drifting as the winds died once more. Darren glanced around, a worried expression on his face. “What was THAT?” he demanded.

“Freak wind?”  
“Collision with a whale?”

A grizzled voice spoke up from the back, “Tis the mermaids. Their magic wants you off the top of their kingdom, so as you don’t try and collect their pelts for yer wall.” 

Eyes turned to the old man, one of the many deck hands that travelled with different boats, as they held no loyalty to a single crew. He claimed to be called Longfellow, but most paid him no mind, claiming his years at sea had left him half daft in the head. Darren however, was intrigued. “Mermaids?”

“A silly legend.” one of the men muttered, going back to his ale. 

“More than that.” replied Longfellow “They exist, but are hiding from the world for what men did to their kind. Hunted and trapped. Put on display and experimented on. So they fled, enchanted their place in the world to protect themselves.” 

“Pay him no heed Darren. Mermaids are a tale mothers tell their children about to keep them out of the ocean. They’re no more real than grumpkins and snarks.” Charles said, guiding his brother back to the party, and though Darren doubted the falsity of the tale, happily went back to the merriment. 

Little did anyone on the ship know, they had a merman in their very midsts. Chris had noticed the ship had been passing over, and perhaps he wanted to prove his father wrong. Perhaps he just wanted to get out of his boring lesson about Merpeople Philosophy. Regardless of the reason, he swam off towards the strange shape moving overhead, letting out an excited whoop as he broke the water’s surface. He chased off after the boat, pulling himself up the rigging so as to sit on the side. He held in his chuckles as the men discussed his legendary status, but his breath caught in his throat as the prince turned around. Chris had seen humans in books before, in paintings that had sank before the water destroyed the paints used. Yet he could now see a real life human, up close. And this one…

His hair was twisted into curls, ebony and tangled due to the salt air. His eyes were golden, like the coins that he found in chests among the shipwrecks. But his smile, it warmed Chris’ face to the point he thought it was on fire. He had never seen such a warm, delighted smile. It filled him with happiness, and made even his tail fin quiver. He glanced down, his normally bluish-green scales becoming tinted by the setting sun. Then the man began a song, strumming some weird instrument as he did so, the men dancing around the deck. Chris became entranced, never having experienced human music. The tune and words were beautiful, but Chris concentrated more on the man’s voice, it’s warm tone washing over him and making him long to hear it speak his name. 

“To Prince Darren!” a cry came up as the song finished, cups hoisted aloft as the man who was singing...Darren blushed. Chris clung to the ship, wanting to watch this prince, this Darren for as long as he could, even knowing that half the ocean was potentially looking for him frantically. He remained rooted to his spot as the men continued their celebration and the sun sunk beyond the horizon, stars coming out to play in the still darkening sky. 

Darren snuck away from the revels for a minute, coming close to where Chris was hidden, but never spying him, his gaze focussed on the waves. Another man came up besides him, giving a quiet nod as they continued to look out onto the ocean in silence. “You know they’re not going to give up until you’re married right?”

“Oh come on Joey, not you too!” Darren sighed. Joey just sent him a look, sipping his ale without a word. “Yes I know. I just wish there was no timetable that everyone seems to know about but me! I mean, Charles and Lucy are the heirs, I am sure they’ll be drowning in children before long. Why is there such pressure on me to settle down when I will be the head of the Navy and not sitting on the throne?” 

“Because if something happens…” Joey gave the wooden railing a few firm raps, as if to ward off bad luck. “You’re it. Plus...they just want you to be happy, you know that.”

“Then they should let me find the right one naturally, not force me on every royal in the world. Believe me Joey, when I find the right person I’ll know. It’ll hit me just like…”

The last word was drowned out by a loud crack of lightening brightening up the sky, the sound of thunder rocking their eardrums right after. Almost out of nowhere, the winds began to gust a gale, rain pouring from the now black sky. Men began to panic, running aft and stern, shouting out instructions to secure the rigging, to turn hard to starboard. Chris tried in vain to stay attached to the ship, but soon lost his grip, and luckily leapt off the ship as it found itself alongside a ragged jetty of rocks, tearing a hole in the hull. 

“Abandon ship!” Charles called, ushering men towards the rowboats as Darren searched the ship to get as many men off as he could. Chris watched in horror as the ship began to sink, wondering if his father’s worry over him had caused the storm. But he could not see Darren among the crew struggling to keep their small rowboats afloat. He could hear voices calling for him, and scanned the deck of the ship, seeing Darren struggling to free his foot from fallen pieces of the mast. A lantern had been knocked over, and he knew that if it reached the gunpowder for the cannons, he was doomed. He thankfully was able to release his foot, and prepared to dive into the waves and try to make it towards his crew when a piece of the ship came towards his head, knocking him into the churning waves below. 

Chris saw Darren fall and used all his speed to reach the prone form in the water before he sank too deep, avoiding the various bits of flotsam and jetsam as the ship continued its descent into the water. He surfaced away from the ship, only to hear an explosion, what was left of the ship above water being flung all over, and an anguished scream from somewhere on the water. Chris couldn’t think about that, about how this could have been prevented if he had never breached the surface. He could only think about pulling Darren to the nearest shoreline and keeping him safe. The man was unconscious, but hopefully still alive, so Chris headed in the direction the ship had been sailing, praying that the shore would find him soon. 

It took hours to reach the sandy beach, dawn coming up to greet the new day as Chris finally was able to drag Darren onto the shore. He had to stop every so often to allow himself to rest, always careful to keep Darren’s head above water, knowing at least that humans did not fare well under the sea. He used almost all of his stamina to get Darren to a place where he hopefully would be found and tended to. He had drifted in and out the entire time, and looked to finally be awakening as his body hit the warm land. Chris lay besides him, watching him breathe, running his fingers through his sopping wet curls. 

“You’re so beautiful. How I wish we could spend days together. Just to be part of one another’s lives. What I wouldn’t give to be a part of your world.” Chris began to sing the song Darren had been performing on the ship, hoping he was getting the words right, but smiling as Darren’s smile began to form, his eyes fluttering, his hand reaching out to caress Chris’ face and tangle in his hair. Yet then a voice called out, and Chris remembered: he could not be seen. Not by these men, nor by any man. He splashed off into the water, hiding by a nearby dock as some of the men Darren had been with last night came rushing down the beach. 

Darren woke fully, looking around frantically for the source of the beautiful voice that saved his life, that sang his song even though he had only first debuted it the night prior. Suddenly two forms engulfed him into a hug. 

“Little brother if you only knew how worried we have been about you!” Charles began, clutching at Darren’s ragged shirt. 

Joey ruffled his curls “If we weren’t so worried about you, we would have killed you ourselves for nearly giving us all heart attacks.” 

Darren was glad to be alive, to be reunited with those he loved but…”There was...someone singing. They saved me.”

Joey glanced around, seeing no footprints but their own, no evidence of anyone having dragged Darren to shore. “I think you swallowed too much salt water there Dare, you washed up here just before we found you.”

Darren was adamant though “No, I know what I heard. I almost saw them, saw blue eyes...and their voice! I have to find them Charles! They’re the one!”

Charles and Joey exchanged a glance, wondering just how much the shipwreck and storm had affected Darren, but as he tried to stand, he almost immediately stumbled and collapsed, so they made a silent pact to get him checked out as soon as they made it back to the castle. This mysterious voice wouldn’t just have vanished would they?

Chris watched the men drag Darren off, his golden eyes still trying to glance back towards the ocean, as if his saviour would magically appear. Chris had a bittersweet smile on his face, wishing he could call out to Darren, pull him in for a kiss. He made himself a vow to somehow talk with the prince again, somehow. He gave one more glance to the figures heading off towards an opulent castle and dove back into the waters, willing to face whatever punishment his father surely had in store for him. 

To say the mer-king was unhappy would have been an understatement. Chris could barely make out what he was saying through the angry grumbles, swears and ultimatums he tossed about. “You were out all night! No one knew where you were! Do you know how worried we were?” Timothy finally concluded, his voice sounding weary. 

“I was out exploring another ship wreck and lost track of time, so I found a nice coral reef to spend the night in rather than tempt fate.” Chris lied, feeling guilty about lying to his father, but the warmth of Darren’s smile was still shining in his mind’s eye, erasing his feelings regarding worrying his father. 

The king sighed, running his fingers through his beard in a bit of an aggravated fashion. “I think you need to stay away from the wrecks for awhile son. The one last night...it fell too close to our kingdom for comfort. You may get caught in the debris, and no one would know where to start looking.”

“Yes father.” Chris replied, pressing a kiss to his face before fluttering off to actually explore whatever was left of Darren’s wreck. The king sighed, and knowing his son would never heed his warning, instructed a guard to follow at a distance, just to keep an eye out. 

Chris swam until he reached the sunken ship,though only the bottom half remained, a mast off to the side, debris forming a garden around it. He approached carefully, always aware that freshly sunken ships had a tendency to fall apart further as they settled. Inside the ship was a bit of a mess, broken dishes and instruments littering the deck. Boxes of treasures they had intended to present to the king and queen as tribute from other lands now soaked and useless. Chris did admire the shiny blue fabric, as waterlogged as it was, and pulled the length out, folding it and stuffing it into the satchel he used to hold his collections while exploring. There was also a fine spyglass, a gold plated sextant, and books galore. He mourned the lost words, though he had no real knowledge of how to even read them, as human’s written language differed greatly from their own. 

Then he came across a great treasure; the stringed instrument that Darren had been playing the night prior. The strings were gone, and there was a deep crack through the body. But this was it, the thing that Darren, the prince of his dreams had played his beautiful song with. Chris hugged the hunk of wood to his chest, carrying it by the neck and he scrounged through the rest of the wreckage. 

He was all but convinced that he had found everything worth finding when he picked up a small locket. Prying it open, he saw a small portrait of Darren, smiling brightly, the other half empty, presumably waiting for the portrait of his intended. Chris was amazed the waters had not ruined the paint, but it seemed to be treated with a glaze to keep it safe. Fitting for a man who had vowed to spend his life at sea. Chris gave an adoring smile to the picture, pressing a kiss to it before slipping it in his bag. He vowed to wear it at night, when it would cause no suspicion, so as to keep Darren close to his heart. Chris also vowed that he would go that night to see Darren, find some way to talk to him. The way his heart sped up at thoughts of the prince had to mean something, and even though it was forbidden…

“Love is worth it.” Chris muttered to himself. He glanced around the ship once more, and seeing nothing more to hold his interest, swam off once more to the grotto in which he stashed all the things he found, humming the melody Darren had sung the night prior as he went. 

Chris returned to his grotto, hanging the shimmery blue fabric from two jagged rocks, admiring the colour once more before placing his other finds among the piles, finding a place of honour for Darren’s instrument, where the sun would often stream through the waves, lighting it up. He left the locket hidden, smiling and humming to himself, doing a twirl in the current when a voice broke his reverie. 

“Is it true?” 

Chris whirled around, seeing his father, a stoic look on his face, arms crossed, as if expecting Chris to know what in the world he was talking about. 

“Is what true?” Chris replied, confused as to the rage he could see his father’s eyes. He had to know Chris was going off to search the wreck, that couldn’t be it.

“That you love some...human.” Tim spat out the last word as if it were some great insult. Chris was about to answer when his father held up his hand to stop him. “I knew this obsession was getting out of hand. That you would fancy yourself in love with some human whose portrait you managed to see.”

“He’s not just some portrait! Darren is a lovely prince, who I saved!” Chris yelled out, clasping his hand to his mouth, realizing what he had just revealed. 

Time looked at him, shock on his face. “You...went to the surface? Worse than that, you interacted with them? Do you realize what you have done? Endangered us all! For the sake of the life of a man who would just as soon harpoon you or study you in some tank!”

“He never saw me.” Chris mumbled. “But he’s not like the rest father, he would never hurt us!”

“You don’t know that! Nor will you ever find out! You are NEVER to leave the ocean again! Never to go near any human, or their things. You have searched your last shipwreck Christopher.” At this, Chris knew he was in deep deep trouble, as his full name was never used in any other circumstances, not even when he was announced to the court. Tim raised a hand, making a beckoning motion, a half dozen guards entering the grotto. “Destroy it all.” He motioned to the one who had accompanied him to hold Chris back while his treasure trove was ransacked. 

Chris struggled, screaming and crying, but his protests fell on deaf ears. But when his father took his own trident to break apart the instrument that Chris had just recovered, his heart froze over. The guards filed out, and Chris was finally let go, collapsing, weeping into his pile of debris. Tim passed by silently, a guilty expression on his face, but he could not apologize, he had to do this. Chris refused to even look at him, pulling away when he tried to lay a hand on his shoulder. 

“I hate you for this.” he whispered, grabbing his bag and swam off, towards the castle. Tim sighed as he exited the grotto, nodding at the guards who were holding a rock to block off the entrance. This was what was best, Tim tried to reassure himself. It had to be. 

Chris swam towards the place he used to call his home but passed it by, heading towards the dark caves said to be inhabited by a powerful witch. One that could help him to forget his heartbreak potentially. Or change his father’s mind, so that he could...he could be with Darren. Someone Chris knew would understand him, that would accept him as he was. He didn’t care the cost, that it was strictly forbidden to use magic or speak with those who did. Chris could no longer stay in the ocean as it was, forever longing for a human and being unable to speak with him. 

At the entrance of the cave, Chris hesitated, seeing the wraithlike forms of those who had crossed the witch. They had been transformed into small kelp like creatures, with pitiable expressions on their faces, unable to speak but almost urging him to venture no further. If he could not pay the witch’s toll, he would join them, forever trapped to live this life. Chris pulled the locket out of his satchel, opening it once more, Darren’s smiling face encouraging him onwards. He slipped the locket over his neck, the weight resting against his heart, a source of strength for him. 

“You mustn't lurk in doorways you know. It’s rude.” A voice hissed out. 

Chris was startled a little and entered the inner cavern. Sat in front for a mirror was the sea witch, her body mimicking that of an eel, bright yellow and lithe. Her head shone, as it was rumoured she had traded her hair to gain her dark powers. Others say she was cursed as a child, and was thus turned away from the kingdom, making her grow bitter and vengeful. Chris audibly gulped but approached, though he kept his distance from the witch herself. 

“I’m here…”

“I know why you’re here. Got yourself all hung up on the human prince and now you need my help.”

“How did you…”

“It’s the talk of the ocean dearie, it would be hard not to know. Now...you want to snare your prince yes?”

“Yes.”

“Well the only way to get what you want is to become human yourself.” 

Chris stalled at that, he had never thought about becoming human. Though to be with Darren, he would have to…

“Can you do that?” he asked hesitantly.

“My dear sweet child, that’s what I do.” The witch turned from the mirror at this point, coming close to Chris who flinched back reflexively as she drew near. “It’s what I live for. To help unfortunate merfolk like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to.”   
Chris wondered at this, especially given all the souls trapped here. But he had many more tales of those who had been helped by her, so he resolved to hear her out. 

“Now here’s the deal. I will give you a spell that will turn you into a human for three days.” The witch clasped Chris’ chin at this. “Got that? Three days.” Chris nodded slightly, so she continued. “Now listen, this is important. Before the sun sets on the third day, you’ve got to get dear princey to fall in love with you. That is, he’s got to kiss you. Not just any kiss, this kiss of true love. If he does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day, you’ll remain human, permanently.”

Chris’ face shone at that, he had always wanted to be human, to explore their world, live amongst them. And to be with Darren...it would be everything he ever wanted. 

The witch interrupted Chris’ fantasy with the next part of her speech. “But if he doesn’t, you’ll turn back into a merman, and you’ll belong to me. Have we got a deal?”

Chris looked off into the distance, towards his home. “If I become human...I’ll never be with my family again.” Could he do that? Leave his father forever?

“That’s right...but you’ll have your man. Life is just full of difficult choices now isn’t it?” the witch mocked, swimming around Chris with a smirk on her face. “Oh and there is one more thing...we haven’t discussed the subject of payment. You can’t get something for nothing you know”

“But I don’t have any…” At this the end of the witch’s tail came up over Chris’ mouth, silencing his protest. 

“I’m not asking much. A token really, a trifle. You’ll never even miss it! What I want from you...is your voice.”

Chris was confused, reaching a hand up to his throat. “My voice?” 

“You’ve got it sweetcakes. No more talking, singing, zip.” The witch popped her p and smirked, as if she knew something Chris did not. 

“But without my voice how will I?”

The witch came over and patted his cheek, “You’ll still have your pretty face. Plus, you can never underestimate the importance of body language.” She then began throwing ingredients into her cauldron, extolling the virtues of silence as she did so, Smoke rose through the water, shocking Chris, shrinking back as the witch taunted him to make a choice, and produced a contract for him to sign. 

Chris looked at the paper before him, only skimming the contents. He was essentially signing his life away, but Darren...he glanced down at the locket, opening it to glance at the portrait inside. Warm golden eyes met his own, urging him to do whatever he could so they could be together. He grabbed the fish bone quill the witch offered and signed his name with a flourish. She gave out an almost maniacal laugh and a wide smile before snatching it up, the scroll disappearing almost instantly. Her words then lost all meaning, as if in another language until she demanded that he sing. Chris began to vocalize, to afraid to form words as whirlpools swirled around him. Tendrils of magic approached, resembling hands that went down his throat and snatched up his voice, seemingly a golden ball, still letting out chords of song. The witch captured it in a seashell and began to laugh even more.

A bubble of magic surrounded him, and then a searing pain cut through his tail as it was split in two. He struggled to breathe, knowing he could no longer do so underwater, and had no idea how to work his new limbs to reach the surface. Thankfully a fish appeared and escorted him upwards, leaving him just as he broke the surface. Chris gasped as he took in his first human breath, glancing around to see he was quite near the shore of Darren’s land and manage to get himself dragged up onto the beach. He leaned against a rock and lifted his leg out of the water, smiling as he got his first look at it. He wiggled his toes and smiled, thrilled to finally have a way to get to Darren. He rose unsteadily, fumbling a bit until he was fully on the beach. Glancing down, he saw that he was uncovered, and while he didn’t know much about humans, he did know they tended to wear clothes, which he lacked. A ripped piece of sail lay further down the sand dune, so he grabbed that and wrapped it around his middle before nearly tripping over himself when a voice called out. 

Darren had been wandering down the beach, humming to himself, wishing he had thought to bring his new guitar. The voice of the person who had saved him was still occupying his thoughts, and he cursed the fact that they had run away. Had he been hallucinating all along? He had never dreamt up a voice before, and he had no other explanation of how he was saved. He glanced further up the beach and saw a lone figure, clad only in wreckage from another ship and ran towards him. 

“Hey are you okay?” Darren approached the young man who looked rather unsteady on his feet but put on a smile when he saw him. Darren stopped for a second to take in this man before him, his hair was swept back from his face, a dark brown that would probably dry lighter. But the eyes were was got him, the eyes that resembled a stormy sea, blues and greens and greys. Eyes he had sworn he could see before. “You look awfully familiar. Have we met before?” 

The man nodded vigorously, a smiling stayed on his face, gladly allowing Darren to clasp his hands. “We have met! I knew it! You’re the one, the one I’ve been looking for! What’s your name?”

Chris tried to say his name, but no sound came out, and devastated, felt his face fall. Of course, Darren was looking for the person who had sang to him, as his voice was all he knew. But in his foolishness, Chris had bartered away his only chance to communicate that.” 

Darren felt his hopes die as the man tapped his throat, indicating he had no voice. “Oh, you couldn’t be who I thought. No matter. I’m Darren, and you obviously need some help. Let’s get you back to the palace for a warm bath and some food, okay?” 

Chris nodded, and clutched all the tighter to Darren as he stumbled his way along the beach towards the palace. He would figure something out, he had to, the first day was already half over!

Once they were in the palace Chris couldn’t stop his eyes from whirling around from one place to the other, hungry to take everything in. Yes, he had been exposed to the human world through what he had found in the wrecks, but to see it in use, to see the new items he had not yet discovered was almost overwhelming. He only stopped drinking in his surroundings when Darren passed him off to a maid, and must have noted his look of distress before assuring Chris they would meet for dinner after he had been taken care of. One maid gingerly took away the ripped piece of sail, and another tried to relieve him of his locket, before his hand flew to it, as if refusing to part with it. The maid relented and he was soon ushered into a warm bath, and promptly became delighted by the very concept of soap bubbles. Some of the maids tittered at his unbridled joy, others jealously complaining that a mute nobody of a boy got to dine with the prince. Thankfully Chris remained oblivious to their chatter, too much in glee over every new experience, the whole day being something beyond his wildest dreams. 

Darren stood next to the large window overlooking the ocean next to his home, a melancholy look on his face. 

“It’ll stick that way if you don’t stop scowling.” Joey’s teasing voice rang out, patting Darren on his shoulder. “Still thinking about that voice?”

“I can’t get it out of my head Joe. I wish I could. Play it off as a dream, but I just...can’t.” Darren sighed. “I need to find them. Maybe send out a call to see if people will come try and prove it’s them?”

“And then what?” Joey asked, already thinking of how to get the word out as fast as possible to have as many singers here by the day after the morrow. 

“I’ll probably marry them.” Darren admitted. 

A throat cleared, both men whirling around to be greeted by the head maid, Carlotta who curtsied before ushering Chris inside. Darren struggled to keep his jaw off the floor, the man he had rescued transformed from bedraggled, dressed only in a sail into a vision. He now wore tight black breeches and a flowing blue shirt. His hair had been swept away from his face and caught the light of the setting sun, while his face lit up on seeing Darren. 

“Wow. You look...wow.” Darren said, causing the other man to blush, both of them not even noticing Joey’s smug smile as he exited the room. 

Darren pulled out a chair, fumbling over his words as he tried to strike up any semblance of conversation with the man...who he didn’t even know the name of. Nor did he really know of any way to ascertain said information. Instead he motioned to the lone accessory around the man’s neck. “I admire your St. Christopher medal. It must of been the reason you survived whatever storm sunk your vessel.” 

Chris had noticed the man who bore a child on his back imprinted on the medal, and the strange words surrounding the image. He did not understand the reference, only that he shared a name with the man and made vague gestures from the medal to himself, as if Darren would magically understand him. Darren looked perplexed, but tried to guess what his guest might mean with his flailing. “It’s yours? I had figured so...You’re...Christopher?” 

Chris lit up, smiling and nodding, and Darren beamed. 

“Well now I know what name to call you! Christopher, how fitting!” Chris brought his hands together at this, almost screwing up his face. “Chris then?” At the nod, Darren laughed. “I bet you only get Christopher when you’re in trouble. I know my mother always breaks out the Darren Everett whenever I’ve done something to displease her.”

Both men laughed at this, though Chris’ was silent, and he tried to keep the pained expression off his face at that. How he wished he could speak with Darren! Instead he got by with gestures and making faces as they enjoyed a quiet dinner, Darren telling stories of when he was young, going on about falling in love with the ocean at a young age and his ambition to always have the floorboards of a ship beneath his feet if he could help it. 

At the end of the meal, Darren toured Chris around the castle, pointing out the places he liked to hide, to read, to play music. In the huge ballroom, Darren tickled the ivories of the piano, causing a rapturous look to break out on Chris’ face. 

“Oh, do you like music?” Darren asked, and Chris nodded, giving a twirl as more notes rang out. “Hey, you’re pretty light on your feet. Dancing beats small talk doesn’t it?” 

Chris smiled and began twirling about the room, sometimes making silly movements, as he had only different fish to copy the movements of. Yet Darren laughed and continued to play a song as Chris danced, eventually abandoning the ivories to join Chris, their dance spanning the room in a spirited waltz. At the end, they bowed to one another before Darren scooped Chris up into a hug, trying to to act startled when the other man nuzzled into his shoulder. They parted and Darren gave a brief kiss to Chris’ hand before they went their separate ways for the night, Darren’s head filled with confused thoughts. 

“That voice...it haunts my dreams but…” Darren had closed himself in his room for the night, the same melody floating in his mind as it had since he was rescued. Yet when he closed his eyes, only the beautiful eyes of Chris came to mind. The feeling he had gotten when they had danced, creating an intimacy and understanding that was achieved without words. He spied a note on his pillow, Joey saying he had called all who could to come sing for their prince in hopes they may win his hand. Somewhere out there, the person who rescued him, who sang to him, had to be out there, they just had to!

The next day Darren offered to take Chris on a tour of his kingdom, to which Chris readily agreed. He couldn’t stop taking in everything; from the horse drawn carriage to the puppet show, to the dancing in the square. Darren indulged him with treats and presents, smiling at giving in at the slightest look from Chris. They even shared a dance, both ecstatic to once again move together, though Darren could not fathom why he felt as such, especially after only knowing Chris a small handful of hours. Though he did come to regret allowing Chris the reigns of the carriage, as the other man turned out to be a bit of a speed demon. 

“How about tonight we got out in my rowboat? I could something a bit more leisurely after that stomach churning race.” Darren joked once they returned to the castle. Chris nodded, and went off towards the dining room, nodding at the maid asking if they had a good time. 

“You seem quite besotted with that young man.” Queen Cerina quipped, causing Darren to whirl around to face his mother. His parents had been out most of the previous day, dealing with some trade negotiations and had yet to be introduced to Chris. Darren feared what they would say to embarrass him, and of how his new guest would react to meeting his parents. 

“He was in a shipwreck. I needed to help him.” Darren replied, skirting past his mother’s comment. 

“Mmm-hmm. Well your father and I will be taking food in our sitting room this evening. I suspect your brother will not return from visiting Lucy’s family until tomorrow so you’ll have to make our excuses to your new friend.” Cerina continued. “I look forward to hearing him at this little contest you’ve staged.” 

Cerina whipped off before Darren could reply and gave a considering eye towards the room which Chris was eagerly awaiting him in. He couldn’t deny that his heart lurched whenever Chris smiled or even looked in his direction. Even without speaking, darren knew Chris was a wonderful person, a beautiful man and someone he had quickly come to care for. Yet the voice of his dreams still haunted him, making him doubt what he wanted, so he resolved to think no more of it that night and asked a servant to prepare his rowboat. 

Fate is a tricky thing, and it seemed to be conspiring against Darren. They had steered the boat into a blue lagoon, fireflies buzzing around gave off a romantic air, and even the birds seemed to be humming a love song. He could barely look at Chris who appeared almost coy in the light of the moon. He reached across for darren’s hand, giving it a squeeze, noticing his silence and strange expression. Chris had tried not to hope, knowing that his chances with darren were slim, but there was something about the way the prince looked at him, with a considering eye. Plus he had yet to let go of Chris’ hand, grabbing it’s twin in the other as they drifted. 

“You know I feel really terrible I don’t know anything about you. Are you from a nearby kingdom?” Darren asked, scooting a tiny bit closer to Chris, his words soft. 

Chris nodded, jerking his head in what he hoped was the correct direction of his undersea home. He did miss his family, even his anger at his father had abated. But being here, with the man he knew he loved made this separation worth it. 

“Did you want to send word to your family that you were alright?” Darren asked, leaning in further. Chris shook his head, knowing that he would have to send word somehow, but it would hopefully be after Darren had made him his husband, and not before. Though even that thought could not keep a slightly sad frown off his face. 

“Are they...not with you any longer? Is that why you can’t tell them? Or is it more complicated than that?” Chris blinked at the last option, bringing their foreheads together, allowing the feeling of Darren’s breath to caress his face. They looked into each other’s eyes, the atmosphere dripping with tension as they leaned closer. Chris had just pursed his lips and allowed his eyes to slide shut when suddenly he found himself face first in the water. 

“Whoa! I got you!” Darren called, fishing him out of the drink, the both of them coughing and sputtering. “Must have tipped the boat over when we met in the middle. You ok?” At Chris’ waterlogged nod, he turned the rowboat back over, thankfully the water wasn’t exceptionally deep, and began to get them back to shore, the moment officially broken, the both of them all the sadder and more confused for it. 

As Chris got ready for bed that night, he sighed wistfully. Darren was pacing the courtyard underneath his window, and Chris wished he could make him see the light. If only…

Darren looked up at Chris’ window, watching as the candle was snuffed, and cursing his chance at trying to talk to the man. How he wished Chuck or Joey were here right now to give him advice! Yet he already knew what sage wisdom they would offer; forget the mysterious voice and make a move on the real object of his affections. Maybe tomorrow...maybe tomorrow would prove he was delusional about the person who saved him, and then...he resolved to talk to Chris if his search was fruitless. 

The next morning dawned early, and both Chris and Darren were less than eager to greet it. Chri mourned the fact that this might be his last day, not only with Darren, but ever. Who knew what the sea witch would do to him if he was not kissed? Darren meanwhile did not fancy the idea of putting up with all the tone deaf women who wanted his crown. Nor the power hungry men who would surely be looking to nab a prince through deception. So he trudged to the ballroom for what was sure to be an exhausting day. 

As the day waned on, Darren realized he had grown sick of his own words. Each contestant had been given a sample of the song he had heard, but none rang familiar. Joey had a pained expression on his face as the latest hopeful croaked out the tune, thanking them politely as Darren shook his head vehemently. Chris had also yet to make an appearance, but Darren was unsurprised by this. He had ascertained that Chris had indeed once possessed a voice, and having to listen to others parade theirs around would do him no good. 

In reality, Chris could not bear to watch every eligible person in the kingdom fawn over darren without seething in jealousy. He had no idea how he would ever convince Darren that he was the one who had saved him, and was determined to wait until the last person had gone, lest he embarrass himself in the process. Yet the sun was slipping lower in the sky, and Chris knew he had to act while he still had the chance, so he entered the ballroom, pushing past the line of girls who remained. Darren’s face lit up to see him, both men ignoring the grumbling women who had been waiting, and the protest of the maid who had tried to dissuade Chris from humiliation. 

“Chris?” Darren asked, his voice hopeful. Chris knew he still had no voice, but he did recall Darren’s own words about dance being just as good, if not better. So he performed a part of the dance they did together, miming the moves as if Darren was there with him. Most of the people in the room began to laugh as he bowed, one girl even proclaiming he hadn’t said anything. 

Darren looked at Chris, finally seeing clearly. “Really? Because I understood every word. And that has to count for something.” He grabbed Chris’ hand, bringing them together for another twirl, both of them smiling as everyone gawked. 

A lilting voice then rang out through the room, and Darren stopped. “That’s it! That’s the voice I heard!” But then he looked once again at Chris and smiled “Tell whoever it is, they’re too late, the contest is over.” 

Screams rang out as the crowd parted, and Chris whirled around to see none other than the sea witch! She wore a glowing shell around her neck, his own voice mocking him from it’s depths. She was carried by a giant clam shell and laughed as she neared him. “Too late indeed dear, your time is up! Time to come with me, as agreed.” 

Chris saw the last of the sun disappear beyond the horizon and collapsed to the floor. His eyes filled with tears, only to be wiped away by Darren. “He’s not going anywhere.” 

A bolt of magic struck Darren backwards, shocking him, but not appearing to harm him before it began to drag Chris towards the witch. He threw out a hand to Darren, even knowing his love could not save him. The witch broke through the window overlooking the bay, entering the depths of the water with Chris not far behind, thrashing all the while. As he struggled, he felt the locket being ripped from his neck before he was plunged once more under the waves. 

Darren called out Chris’ name, looking in vain for him, wondering what in the world had just happened. Upon picking up the locket, he noticed it was open and was stunned to see a portrait of himself. A gift he was intended to give to his betrothed, something he had lost when his ship went down, or so he thought. The only person who could have retrieved it “...was the one who saved me.” Darren ripped off his ornamental jacket and dove into the waves below, determined to find Chris if it was the last thing he did. 

Chris was certain he would perish once he was brought under water, or at the very least be transformed into one of the writhing creatures the witch kept as her garden. Instead he found himself back to his normal state of being a merman, still ensnared by magic, and face to face with his father who quickly turned to the witch. 

“Let him go Ryanne!” Chris had never heard a living soul give the witch a name, let alone assume his father knew it. “Your quarrel is with me.” 

“How very true. You know what I want. The trident for your boy, simple as that.” Ryanne purred. “Have we got a deal?”

Chris tried to cry out to his father to refuse, he had made his deal, he had to live with the consequences. Yet still his voice remained locked in the glowing shell round the witch’s neck. His father looked at him, and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I am so sorry that I drove you to her son. She has craved my power for eons, and you got caught in the middle.” 

Tim handed over the trident, the magic ensnaring Chris trapping him instead, Chris racing towards his father only to be held back. “Ah ah ah my dear, fair is fair. You get to be free, your father is mine now.” 

Suddenly, Darren swan past, trying to grab the trident, and failing, narrowly avoiding a blast of magic in the process. 

“Now now princey poo, best not to interfere in matters that don’t concern you!” Ryanna tried to shoot another bolt of magic at Darren who swam away, frantically kicking towards the surface, and Chris shot up to help him. They clutched each other in the water, fearful of the witch still below.   
“Chris! You’re the one! The one who saved me!” Chris nodded, clutching Darren tighter. “I have so many questions, but first I think we may need to get rid of the crazy magic lady.” Chris nodded, and tried to shoo Darren away. “No way am I leaving you, I just got you back!” Chris tired again but couldn’t help but smile at Darren’s adamant refusal. He then felt a necklace being slipped over his neck. “Here, I managed to snatch this off her.” Darren said and Chris saw the glowing shell. He pressed a kiss to darren’s cheek and dove once more under the waves. 

“Christopher! You hold the source of all her power! Destroy it and you’ll destroy her!” Tim called, the witch seething as Chris evaded her every blast, pausing only when she saw the shell around his neck. 

“Your father says that, but how do you know it won’t simply destroy you both? Give me my shell dear, and I’ll turn you back into a human so you can be with your little prince.” the witched offered, holding out her hand. 

Chris looked at his father, and then at Darren. He did love his prince, and being human had made him so incredibly happy. Yet he couldn’t abandon his home again, leave his father a captive of the witch, even if it meant he could never be with the man he loved. 

“I’m sorry Darren.” he said, his voice coming from the shell before he took it from around his neck and smashed it against a rock. 

A scream emitted from the witch as she disappeared in a puff of smoke and debris, finally defeated. Chris swam to his father, embracing him tightly before swimming up to Darren who had made for the shore to escape the destruction. They sat on the shore together, Chris’ tail flopping in the sand, their hands clasped between them. 

“So you’re a merman?” 

Chris nodded, his voice seeming to have stayed away when the witch was vanquished. He mourned it’s loss, but he knew he had done the right thing. 

“I...still want to marry you, you know that right?” Darren asked, tilting Chris’ face so they could look one another in the eye. “I just...don’t know how that would work. But if there was a way...would you?”

Chris looked out to the ocean, seeing his father floating nearby, smiling sadly. Then he looked at Darren, his golden prince. Who loved him despite everything, even when there was no way for them to be together. He held out a hand, wiggling his fingers, causing Darren to laugh. 

“I don’t have a ring. I had intended to give this” he pulled the locket Chris had been wearing from around his own neck “to the person I asked, and let them pick out the ring. You seem to have found it, and already knew it was yours from the start, even when I didn’t. So will you wear it, and be mine until we can figure something out?” 

Chris nodded, and as soon as the locket fell into place, pulled Darren in for a kiss to seal their engagement. 

“Darren…”

Darren pulled back and looked at Chris in shock. “Is that?”

“My voice...my voice! Oh it’s back! Darren my voice is back! And yes, yes yes!” Chris felt like singing but considered kissing Darren a far better use of his time. He only pulled away when he felt his tail tingling, and looked down, saw it was glowing in golden light. He glanced at his father who was pointing the trident at Chris, giving a small nod to him, as a blessing. 

A burst of light came and just as quickly faded away, leaving Chris with legs once more, encased in a pair of shiny blue pants, the same shade as his tail. Darren whooped and swung him around before bringing him into yet another kiss. 

Chris had to laugh, loving the sound once more and with a wave of goodbye to his father, ran off to start his happily ever after with Darren.


End file.
